


But I Can't Feel

by RyuRaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Hanahaki, the illness that turns unrequited love into flowers... in the lungs.Widowmaker is an emotionless killing machine.So why did she cough up a petal?





	But I Can't Feel

Moira sighed. “I know you’re still sick, but we can’t afford to postpone this mission any longer. Take this medication with you, and make sure you take it before engaging.”

Widowmaker accepted the box of pills. “It’s just a cough, there was no need to postpone the mission.”

“No matter your skill, a badly timed cough could lead to missing the target. Or blowing your cover when hiding.”

Widowmaker didn’t comment. Moira had been overly concerned for her wellbeing since she noticed the cough a week prior, but none of the medication she tried seemed to have any effects. Not that medication was necessary to get through missions. She had noticed the cough months ago, and had managed just fine without any. Of course she had tried getting better, but to no avail. She vaguely wondered if the effects of her conditioning were finally catching up with her and her body would soon cease to function. It was not a future she had an issue with.

Xxx

Her throat itched terribly. It was hard to breathe. But Widowmaker forced herself not to cough and focus her aim at her target instead. She pulled the trigger. Her target dropped lifelessly on the ground. Bodyguards scurried around him, but it was too late. Widow stood and left the rooftop, only allowing herself to cough once she was inside and her riffle back in its case. She felt like she was hacking up a lung. Perhaps she shouldn’t have waited that long.

She returned to the hotel without an issue, and found Sombra waiting for her in their room. “Hey, amiga. I take it your mission was successful?”

“Of course.” Widow said and placed her rifle case on the desk. “How’s yours going?”

“That’s tomorrow, remember? For such a wealthy, successful company as Talon it sure is stingy to dump us both in the same room for two days just because we have a mission in the same city.”

“Could be worse.”

“True. They could have dumped me here with anyone, but they gave me the hottest chica in all of Talon.” Sombra said with a wink.

“I think coldest is more accurate.” Widowmaker commented. She began to cough again, and felt something make its way into her mouth. She entered the bathroom and spat it into the sink. Her hand reached for the faucet, but paused when she saw something purple. Was that… a flower petal? She quickly flushed it away, hoping that doing so would somehow also flush away the thoughts the purple definitely-not-a-petal had brought.

“You okay?” Sombra asked when she returned to the bedroom.

“Of course.” Widowmaker replied and picked a book from her suitcase. If she looked busy, maybe Sombra wouldn’t bother her. But for as much she registered, the pages might as well have been blank.

She didn’t want to admit it. _Really_ didn’t want to. But she could not unsee the evidence. Besides, the evidence would simply pile up over time. She had hanahaki. All the coughing over the past few months, medication that didn’t help cure it, the cough even getting worse as time passed, and now this. A petal. It wasn’t the first time she’s had it, but it _was_ the first time she apparently felt anything at all since joining Talon. She knew Moira would give her the surgery to get rid of the flowers if she found out. And possibly even try to reprogram her. It was not something she wanted.

But she was missing the most important question. _Who_ was she coughing up flowers for? She glanced at Sombra, who was typing away on her holoscreens. It used to be so easy to figure out. Even if it had escaped her just how much she liked someone at times, she always knew who it was she was in love with the moment she spotted that first petal.

Sombra was right, she _was_ hot. And quite good at seducing people, too. It was how she always managed to turn her hanahaki crushes into her boyfriends or girlfriends. But how could she seduce someone when she didn’t know her target? Maybe she could ask Sombra, she was always observant and should know who she was closest to. No, if she asked, Sombra would likely respond with something akin to _‘you have no better friend than me, araña’._ She coughed again.

“Araña, shouldn’t you take medication for that cough? I don’t want you dying on me.”

“The box says one pill for every three hours. If I die, it won’t be from pills.”

“It will be from my irresistibly good looks.” Sombra joked. Once again, she was right. She _did_ look good. Oh. _Oh_.

“Wouldn’t that be a reason to come back to life instead?”

Sombra gasped and turned to her with a huge grin on her face. “A comeback? Life really is full of surprises.”

_Step one, finding out the source of hanahaki: success. Step two: seduce._

“I’ve got better surprises waiting for you, if you care to find out.” Widowmaker purred, smiling at the surprise on Sombra’s face.

Sombra flicked her holoscreens away and hopped onto the bed next to Widow. “I’m all ears.”

Widow reached up and touched one of Sombra’s ears. “All ears? I can only find two.”

“Two is all I need to catch every sound leaving your lips.”

“Hmm. Anything in particular you’d like to hear?” she murmured, letting their eyes meet. Sombra opened her mouth, but seemed unable to respond. “Ah, too bad. Guess you’ll have to wait. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your mission.”

“What? No. I’m a pro, you won’t distract me.”

Widowmaker leaned in to whisper, “Patience, Olivia,” and placed a kiss on her cheek. She then picked up her book and began to read, leaving Sombra to sit confused beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, let me know, and I might just give you more.


End file.
